The Beginning of Another Love Story
by DiVine DionnE
Summary: She would do anything for him because she knew that she loved him and he would do anything for her because he knew that maybe...just maybe he might love her back.  ToshiroxOC  Set in the Academy Years :B
1. Meeting

**AN: Okay this warrants and explination. I know I shouldnt be starting a new story when I have like two or three that still need to be finished but this HAD to be written. Cuz' I love Toshiro and no one can deny his hotness (coolness?) So enjoy and review~**

_Drabble: Toshiro Hitsugaya: The Beginning of another love story_

Toshiro sat silently as he flipped through the pages of his book. He was under a lot of pressure nowadays, considering his the youngest in his class, but still it was still a whole lot of pressure; balancing his studies, training, and trying his best not to be a social outcast. It was all so…overwhelming.

When he has this rare chance of just being alone for a day he took it as blessing and stayed far away from anybody else that would bother him. Peace and quiet was what he was looking until something dropped on his head.

He didn't respond as the apple, which fell from the tree and hit him the head, sat in front of him completely motionless and quiet. What could have caused it to fall?

He shrugs it off and continues his reading.

Until another apple drops and hit him on the head, again.

He twitches annoyingly and looks up, glaring at the tree.

"Would you stop that?" He shouts to no one in particular and resumes his reading. Only to come to an abrupt stop when laughter echoed through the vast forest and filling his ears.

He looks up again to see someone perched on a branch. Her long black hair swaying in the wind and her blue eyes focused on him. Who the hell was this girl?

"Sorry about that," She chirps and jumps off of the branch and lands in front of him. "I thought I was the only one here. Sorry if I disturbed you."

"It's alright." She sounded genuinely apologetic so he let it slide.

She starts to pick the two fallin apples and he quickly realizes that it was her who dropped the apples. He lets out a small growl but he ignores her and continues to finish his book.

"Hey, you're in the shinigami academy too?" He takes his eyes off of the book and raises and eyebrow. What did she mean too?

"Yes," He closes his book and watches carefully as the girl took a seat in front of him. "What do you mean by too?"

She giggles and takes a bite on her apple. "Well, what do people usually mean when they say too?" Was she really being a smartass? Toshiro already didn't like her. "But I guess since I'm not wearing the uniform…" She frowns, "It's an honest mistake."

"It wasn't a mistake. Do they even allow students not to wear the uniform?"

She raises an eyebrow. Confusion clearly masked in her face. "Wait, you don't know who I am?"

He raises and eyebrow. Was she really asking that question? "No, and why would I?"

Her eyes lit up and she clasps her hands together. "You're not lying are you? You really don't know who I am?"

He stares at the girl to see if he did know her but after scanning over her once again. There was nothing he could tell that was familiar about her.

"Huh, well this is an interesting turn of events." She smiles and offers her hand. "My name is Mizuki Anstey."

She smiles but Toshiro refuses to takes her hand. He'd only known her five minutes and she went from a smart ass to a narcissist in a heartbeat.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya." He mumbles annoyingly.

"Nice to meet you Toshiro-san, I hope we can be great friends!" She offers him her other apple. He looked away not even considering looking at the apple but the growl in his stomach was a dead giveaway. He sighed annoyingly and takes the apple. He mutters a silent 'thanks' and proceeded to take a bite into the apple.

She was about to take another bite too but stops and looks at Toshiro.

"Just so you know Toshiro-san…all rumors or gossips you hear concerning me…are all lies."

Great, what has he gotten himself into?


	2. Joke

**AN: Seems I have interested one reader *waggles eyebrows* First this and next…WORLD DOMINATION! Come, Toshiro!  
>*Toshiro grumbles and walks towards me.*<br>ME: BWAHAAHAHA….I made you come Shiro-chan!  
>Toshiro: The hell woman?<br>Ichigo: Meet the authoress people. The one who destroys and perverts little children's mind everywhere.  
>ME: And PROUD OF IT!<br>Ichigo:…And proud of it.**

_Drabble: Toshiro Hitsugaya: Jokes_

"Toshiro-san!" he hears her calling out his name in the distance. He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. Wasn't disturbing him in his study hours enough? Apparently not

She runs up to him and breaths heavily. She had been looking for him everywhere but lately his gotten really good at hiding, she mentally dismisses it and prepared herself to tell one of the funniest joke she's ever heard.

"Toshiro, I just heard the funniest joke ever! Want to hear it?" She chirps and waits for Toshiro to respond.

He sighs tiredly, knowing that arguing with her would only come out with her whining and complaining like a little girl.

He sets his book down and stares at her as she grins happily.

"Alright let's hear it."

She squeals happily then straightens her posture and she suddenly turns serious.

"How do you confuse Santa Clause?"

How the hell should he know? He doesn't even know who Santa Clause is. He pushes those thoughts away and plays along, seeing she was so happy.

"I don't know. How _do_ you confuse Santa Clause?"

"Wow, _you_ don't know? That's anticlimactic."

"Just get to the point."

She nods and tries to stifle the laugh that was coming before she could even tell the punch line.

"Take everything out of your house as if it's just been robbed. When Santa arrives, show up dressed like a policeman and say, 'Well, well. They always return to the scene of the crime.'" She laughs happily but stops when Toshiro didn't even as much as smile.

"I don't get it."

She sighs tiredly. "Forget it. You're such a Grinch. You couldn't even give me a pity laugh?"

He raises his book to cover his face. "I don't like lying."

"Well tough luck," she pulls down the book and glares at him. "So, lie to me."

He sighs, knowing there was no way out of this.

"Fine, it was hilarious."

She stands up and smiles. "Thank you, Toshiro-san. Oh, hey there goes Renji-san," she walks away happily shouting after the red-head.

Toshiro sits there, continuing to read his book in peace. He stops when he hears her stifle another laugh. He watches as she tells her joke to the red-head. The red-head furrows his eyebrows, trying his best to understand her joke. A small smile crosses the white haired shinigami's face.

He hates to admit it but sitting under the tree alone was not the only highlight of his day now.


	3. I Throw My Homework In The Air

**AN: Yay~ For lazy classmates who refuse to do thier own work and insist on copying other peoples work! I love you guys~ Review and Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><em>Drabble: Toshiro Hitsugaya: I throw my Homework in the air<em>

"I throw my homework in the air sometimes, saying ayeo I got zero!" She sings at the top of her lungs as she dances in the hall, ignoring all the murderous look from everyone for disturbing there precious study time but one murderous glare stood out from the other murderous glare.

Toshiro Hitsugaya's VERY murderous glare. In fact it almost makes her reconsider her evil plans towards the smarty-pants of all smarty-pants but the plan has been implanted and it needs to grow into an evil tree of destruction. Hahahahaha…back to the plan.

"Good Morning Shiro-kun~ How are you on this lovely morning on this lovely day?" She gives him a cheeky smile. He pushes her face away from his and walks away.

"Are you high or something?"

"Irrelevant! Just answer the question." She follows him as he continues to have his nose surgically implanted in his book.

He grunts annoyingly. "I'm fine and—"

"Good I'm glad to hear it," She interjects and he shots a glare towards her. "Now I need you to ask me if I'm fine!"

"You really are high aren't you?"

"No, I'm not high just ask me the question." Her smile fades a little when her cheeks started to hurt but she keeps it up so he won't suspect a thing.

"Fine, how are you this morning?"

"I'm just lovely Shiro-kun but I have one problem…Piles and piles of homework."

He turns around and the horrified look was clearly on his face.

"You wouldn't. Not again"

She gives him a grin and dance around him singing, "I throw my homework in the air sometimes saying, ayeo I got zero. I wanna celebrate and live my life saying ayeo I GOT ZERO! Come on Shiro-kun sing with me!"

He sulks and rubs his forehead in annoyance.

"Why are you even a shinigami?"

"Come on everybody! I GOT ZERO~~ WOHOO~~~."


	4. Apple

**AN: Augh. I can believe I've been neglecting this story and I make a come back of something short *sigh* I hope you enjoy and review. (If you guys are still reading this *sniff*)**

* * *

><p><em>Drabble: Toshiro Hitsugaya: Apple from a tree <em>

She never wanted to be a noble in the first place. She never liked it in the first place. It's not like she signed a contract to become a noble. It's not like she wanted to join the Shinigami Academy and she never even asked to be bullied like this. To be treated like dirt at the hands of shinigami wannabe's

She never wanted any of this.

She despised it.

"Oi, Mizuki hurry up or were going to be late!"

"Coming!"

She never asked for a friend like Toshiro.

But she appreciated the fact that he came into her life

Just because of a simple apple.


	5. Captain

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em>Drabble: Toshiro Hitsugaya: Captain <em>

"Toshiro! Where are you?" She shouts as she jogs up the hill. Toshiro had been absent from class for two days now. Two whole days. And she knew that there would only be two reasons why he would miss class.

Something's bothering him or his dead. And she really hopes it was the former of the two because, for some unknown reason, she fell in love with the short shinigami. When she finally realized the reason for her attraction towards the young prodigy. She didn't ignore it nor did she try to deny it. She just did what she usually does. She pushed down the attraction and tries to put it off as long as she possibly could. Some call it denial. She calls this the 'noble face'.

The noble face is the act of acting like everything's fine even when you want to punch someone's throat or grab a certain white haired prodigy on the shirt and kiss him senseless. She's just lucky that he's really dense when it comes to anything related to affection…or human emotions.

"Where are you Toshiro?" She whispers solemnly while looking from side to side to see if anything stood out from the green, blues, and brown.

When, finally, she saw white hair sticking out from behind a tree. She grins happily and quickly breaks out into a sprint towards Toshiro but her smile quickly disappears when she sees him sitting on the ground with his eyebrows furrowed and his usual response of 'Go away' was absolutely gone.

She sits down next to him and quietly looks up at the sky.

"Sensei's worried about you."

"…"

"…You ok Toshiro?"

"That's none of your business. Go away."

"You know, I heard that when guys say 'Go away' they really mean 'I want you to listen to me'."

"…Go away Mizuki."

"Alright then, I'll listen!"

Toshiro glares at her but it quickly softens when he sees her with a frown on her face. He hated seeing anything else than a smile on her face and he couldn't take it. He took comfort in her presence. Sure, she was annoying as hell but out of all the people he knew she was the only one who actually sat down with him and…listen.

Toshiro knows he's a prodigy but he knew that she is smarter than him. He hates to admit that but it was true. She had the highest score in the entrance test and yet she got a zero on the first test. A fluke is what those idiots think happened. He knows she purposely did that. Just because of that huge grin on her face after she got her score. Do you know how hard it is to get **every single question** wrong?

He sighs tiredly and quickly caves in.

"The higher ups want me to become the captain of the tenth division after I graduate." He hates to admit it but he loved seeing that grin on her face and that little twinkle in her eyes.

"That's awesome Toshiro! I'm so happy for you!"

"But the 1st division captain disagreed and his word is pretty much the law."

She frowned and clinched her fist. She knew that, that old geezer was a stickler for the rules but really? She was more than furious. How could he ignore Toshiro's talent? He is more than capable of handling a division. If he has crossed paths with her she knows that he'll do more than fine!

She closes her eyes and thinks for awhile then an idea pops into her head and she breaks out into an evil grin. Something Toshiro knew was definite trouble.

"Don't worry Toshiro! I'll take care of it. You will become the captain even if it kills me!" She takes off before Toshiro could say anything else.

He frowns as he watches the girl run back to the school and he just knows that whatever evil plot was on her head. It couldn't be good.


	6. GreatGreat Grandfather

**AN: I changed the rating becasue I indeed up writing...something...that needed to rated a T. But dont worry it's not like it's full blown lemon...more like lime. (Gawd, this is uncomfortable to write -_-;)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Drabble: Toshiro Hitsugaya: Great-Great Grandfather<em>

She marches towards the 1st division with enough vigor to light an entire city. She was pissed and to be honest, nobody likes a pissed noble. She glares at all the 1st division shinigami's and they all scramble to get away. Everybody knew that she had a bubbly attitude but when someone pisses her off. That bubbly attitude she has immediately disappears.

She marches up to the door and opens it (Slams it open would be more correct.) And she glowers.

"Great-Great Grandfather!"

Almost immediately the whole room becomes quiet as she marches up the great 1st division captain and his vice-captain.

"Well, Princess Mizuki. I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Shut it, Chojiro-kun." She hisses and the vice-captain quickly closes his mouth. She slams her hands on Yamamoto's desk and glares at him. Anyone watching would consider this girl suicidal but Yamamoto had grown a soft spot for the girl and already knew all of her tantrums after all she is his great-great granddaughter.

"What is it you need, Mizuki?" Yamamoto spoke monotonously.

"Two words Grandfather. Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Yamamoto leans back on his chair and stares at his granddaughters puffed up face.

"Yes, I know his name. He's quite the prodigy."

"Exactly, so why did you decline him the seat of the 10th division captain?"

"Because he is a child and I cannot place a whole division under his hands when he is too incapable."

"Incapable? He achieved the Bankai stage! How can you call him incapable? Plus, he actually put up with all of my crazy antics towards him and you still call him incapable?"

"Calm down," He reprimands and she briefly shudders in fear but as quickly as it appeared it disappears. "You are not acting like a princess."

"No, I am not." She lowers her head in shame but quickly shakes it off. "I may be a princess but you should probably know by now that I've given up that princess act. Right now I'm standing in front of you as a princess and a friend to Toshiro!" She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and bows. Much to the two shinigami's surprise. "So I ask you. Please consider Toshiro Hitsugaya as a candidate for the position of the 10th division captain."

Yamamoto looks at his granddaughter in front of him. The brave spirit and stubborn nature of her father passed down to his daughter. The beauty of her mother did justice on her. He admired her courage and stubbornness but he couldn't agree with her.

"I thank you for your visit Mizuki but I will not change my decision."

She raises her head and smiles. A dangerous smile that he knows that she posses.

"I knew you'd say that Grandfather. You're becoming more and more predictable by the decade."

Yamamoto raises and eyebrow, not at all insulted by her.

"I will now choose my birthday gift. If you don't mind Grandfather."

He shakes his head. He should have known she would pull a trick like that. He nods for her to continue.

"So, your wish is for that Hitsugaya person to become the 10th division captain."

It came out more of a sentence than a question but she just shakes her head and scoffs.

"No, of course not."

He looks at his granddaughter intently and Chojiro couldn't help but be pulled into the conversation even though he was in no part of it.

"I want Toshiro to be captain but that doesn't mean I will risk people's life if he is incapable as you say he is. The gift I want is for you to give him a chance after he graduates and hold an appropriate meeting with you and two other captains. I also have to be the one to choose the two other captains and you have to make your decision unbiased and you speak none of this to the other captains. Got it?"

Yamamoto couldn't help but let out a small laugh at his great-great granddaughters ingenious plan.

"Who would you want as the other two captains?"

"I want Unohana-sama and Ukitake-dono."

He was impressed. She choice the two most kind-hearted captains in the Gotei 13. She really had her mother's smarts.

"So, it's safe to assume that that everything from the beginning was an act?"

She broke out in a huge grin.

"I wanted to know how it feels to lead the 1st division captain into a trap. Figuratively of course."

"You do realize that this is your last gift and no other favors from you will be accepted…?"

She shakes her head and walks towards the door with that triumphant smile on her face. She stops midway and looks back.

"The favors that will be on paper? Why yes I know. But you never said anything about the ones that don't go on paper~"

She added before walking out of the door.

Yamamoto couldn't help but be impressed by her plan. She was definitely worthy to be the next head of the Darkrai nobles.

"That girl could bring down a whole army with that brain of hers." Yamamoto commented. He looks to Chojiro. "Don't you think so?"

Chojiro could only nod nervously.

In all of his life he has never seen the 1st division captain so…

Whipped.


	7. Very Mizuki

**Me: Yeah so I read the last chapter I wrote last night at...1:00 morning and I have to admit that I'm very proud of it and ashamed all at the same time.  
>Ish crazy :P<br>Enjoy and Review~**

* * *

><p><em>Drabble: Toshiro Hitsugaya: Very Mizuki <em>

"What did you do?"

Toshiro leans on the doorway as he eyes Mizuki intently. She looks up from the book she was reading and gave Toshiro a smile. A smile that Toshiro oh so loved but would never admit to it.

"What, ever do you mean my dear Toshiro-kun?"

Toshiro glares at her.

"Stop acting like an idiot. Sensei told me that the Captain-Commander wants to discuss if I should be allowed in the Gotei 13 or not with captain Unohana and Captain Ukitake after I graduate."

She takes her eyes off of the book and tilts her head to the side.

"That's great Toshiro-kun…hmm…I wonder how that happened?" She taps her finger in her chin and acts like she knows nothing even though Toshiro knew better.

Toshiro pushes himself off of the doorframe and walks towards her and sits on the floor with Mizuki.

"You're never going to tell me what you did, huh?"

She turns to Toshiro and grins.

"I'm an evil genius and I will one day become the great overlord. How about you Toshiro-kun?"

Toshiro shakes his head and smirks but it quickly disappears and is replaced with a frown.

"Mizuki…did you do something…that could possibly put you in danger?"

She turns to Toshiro and she could immediately see the concern and gratitude mixed into those beautiful teal eyes of his. She grins at the young shinigami and pats him on the head.

"Silly Shiro-kun. You can't get rid of me that easily and besides I believe in you and I'll always support you. Even if it's as little as this."

Toshiro smirks and gently swats her hand away from his head.

"You've done more than enough. Thank you."

And before Toshiro could process anything. She gently places a kiss on his cheek and ran away. Toshiro looks at her retreating form and smiles when he saw the red tint that adorned her cheeks.

How very Mizuki of her.


	8. Happy Birthday

**Review...?**

* * *

><p><em>Drabble: Hitsugaya Toshiro: Happy Birthday<em>

It was one of those days where Toshiro just seems withdrawn. Well, he's always withdrawn but this was more withdrawn than normal. She huffs tiredly and opens every door available in the Shinigami Academy (effectively scaring whoever was on the other side of the rooms) but still there was no sign of him.

"Gah! I give up! I don't care anymore! Rot in your little world for all I care. I give up you little elf!"

"Who the hell are you calling little elf?"

She squeaks and turns around. Only to see two teal orbs glaring at her like she just landed from another planet. She heaves a heavy sigh whilst placing her palm on her chest to relieve her pounding heart. That was caused by the sudden scare and by a certain prodigy.

"Don't do that Shiro-kun. You might accidentally scare away my soul thus killing me!"

Toshiro glares at her and twitches. One because of the stupid nickname, two because of her logic, and three just because of her stupidity. He lets it slide though and walks forward while she follows him.

"What do you want anyway?" He crosses his arms in front of his chest and gives her a sideways glance.

"I broke into the records room and read your file to find out when your birthday is."

"You what?"

"And…" She drawls and rolls her eyes dramatically. "It's today! So I wish you a superb birthday today and in the end of the day I'll give you your gift~"

"Don't."

Toshiro stops walking and Mizuki blinks owlishly at him.

"Don't what?"

Toshiro grits his teeth and was already seething. He sighs and runs his hands through his hair. Mizuki stares at him intently and her breath hitches when she sees him running his hand through her hair but she quickly regains back her composure.

"Don't mention my stupid birthday. I don't want to celebrate it." She gasps dramatically and you could practically see thunder in the background. Toshiro looks at her and raises an eyebrow.

"Birthday's are not stupid and they are meant to be celebrated! You _will_ celebrate it even if I have to bind your hands and ankles and kidnap you!" She leans in close to his face and practically hisses out the words. "I am not afraid to kidnap you Toshiro." She adds as an afterthought. Toshiro realizes the closeness and quickly looks to the side and forces down the blush that was rising on his cheeks.

"No…"

She sighs disappointingly and moves away from his face and pouts. She mumbles a small 'fine' and was ready to run away when she hears someone calling her name. They both look from behind and saw their fellow classmate, Akihiro, running towards them.

"Oh, hey Aki-kun, something wrong?" Toshiro cringes at nickname she had already given the guy. Mizuki doesn't realize it and stares at the taller male in front of her.

"Well…Since you're really good with kido's and stuff," He scratches the back of his head, looks to the side, and laugh nervously. "I was wondering if you were free tonight…to, you know, help me out a bit." Toshiro glares at the fellow classmate while Mizuki tilts her head to the side and smile. Earning a small blush from the black haired male and a small growl from the other white haired male.

"Well I am free today so—"

Before she could finish her sentence Toshiro grabs her wrist and yanks her forward with a small blush on his face.

"Fine! I'll go and celebrate my stupid birthday!"

They both trudge down the hall towards the exit leaving the poor and confused classmate in the hall.

~*Extended Ending*~

"I forgot Shiro-Kun. I don't have a gift for you today because today was the day I broke into the files cabinet…so…"

A twitch and…

SMACK

"Hey, that hurt!"

"You had that coming."

"Why are so mad? Because I didn't give you a present?"

"…No."

"Alright then Shiro-Kun…pucker up I'm going to give you your present now!"

"Wha? No! I don't want it!"

"But—"

"No!"

"Fine, I'll just give it to someone else then!"

SMACK

"Bastard!"

"Just…shut up."

"I refuse! You inconsiderate bastard!"

Even when it's his birthday. He still had to endure her stupidity. When will she ever realize that he was in love with her?


	9. Pawn

**AN: Review...? :D or not :(**

* * *

><p><em>Drabble: Hitsugaya Toshiro: Pawn<em>

Even though she knew she was a noble and held as much power as the Captain-Commander of Soul Society. She knew she was still a pawn in the giant chessboard. She could still move freely around but she was still restricted by the rules that were bound to her ever since her birth.

She was a pawn in the great plan of it all.

She'd always envy the people outside the walls of Soul Society. Yes, they were pawns too but they could live there life in freedom. Yes, they might have different privileges than her like food or clothes but what she craved more than anything was the freedom that the pawns outside of the game held.

So when the councilors officially named her the head of the Darkrai family. She closed her eyes and held in her breath as the scroll of all secrets in Soul Society was placed in her hands.

She was still a pawn,

But with that scroll she was already an important pawn.

But was she in no way a queen.

That was left up to the people who think they can defeat the king and take the game into their own hands.

Of course that's what _they_ just _think_.


	10. Enemy

**Me: Yeah, depending on you guys. You might either hate me or love me when its chapter 14...but I know you'll all enjoy it ;) *bricke'd***

**Oww *rubs head* E-Enjoy and Review~**

* * *

><p><em>Drabble: Toshiro Hitsugaya: Enemy<em>

She places her head on the table as she silently drowns out the sensei's voice. Today was the discussion of Kido and she just drowned it out because it's nothing that her private tutors have not taught her.

She yawns and doodles on her notebook. The first one was a picture of her and Toshiro…holding hands. She blushes and tears the page with a scoff. Like that'll ever happened. As far as she knows there were only two people that he ever considers as a close friend. Momo and the other guy who was in a different class whose name she forgot.

"Alright everyone, we have a visitor today. She'll be monitoring the class for a week. She's a noble so please give her your utmost respect."

This got her attention. She raises her head and stares at the door like everybody else. Only for her blood to freeze. In walks a petite girl with long blue hair and yellow cat like eyes. She walks with grace almost as if she's floating. She stands in front of everybody and bows her head.

"My name is Amaya AllGood of the AllGood family. Pleasure to meet all of you."

Everyone lets out a gasp and all Mizuki could do was growl, clinch her fist, and glare at the girl.

The blue haired girl turns to her and they both lock eyes in an intense glare. The blue haired girl smirks and Mizuki grits her teeth.

An old enemy has entered her territory and she was not happy.


	11. Confrontation

**AN: Please review? *puppy dogs eyes* A lot of people favorite this and alert it but not so many review...It's really confusing ^^;**

**Enjoy and Review~**

* * *

><p><em>Drabble: Toshiro Hitsugaya: Confrontation<em>

Mizuki stares at the young blue haired girl in front with her as she grits her teeth and glare at her. She was mad and she felt the slight twitch of punching something.

"What are you doing here AllGood?"

"Oh, am I not allowed to visit the school that daddy help to build?"

"You know what I mean. If you're here for the scroll. Well, it's not here. I burned it remember? Or are you that stupid?"

"Oh, I'm not too sure you burned it. You see daddy is feeling a little mad right now and wants power. I'm going to be the one to give it to him~"

"Oh, I do hope you give it to him."

The blue haired girl frowns but shrugs it off.

She glares at the blue haired girl as she skip's away with a sway in her hips. Mizuki grinds her feet to the ground almost as if she's implanting her feet to the ground so that she won't pounce and rip the blue haired girl's eyes out.

"Idiot, stop standing there and lets go."

Toshiro walks towards her and prepares to hit her head like he usually does but he taken aback when her hand flies and catches his hand before it hits her head. He stares at her and notes that she was giving off a really dangerous aura. A second later she lets go of his hand and smiles at him.

"Sorry about that Shiro-Chan, I just had a really bad confrontation with a murderer. We should probably go now!"

She walks away without him and he could only stare at her back as he contemplates what she had said.

He was so damn confused he couldn't even reprimand her from calling him 'Shiro-Chan.'


	12. Truth

**An: Hmm I'm losing my spirit to write this :/ But I'll try to keep it alive as much as I can. So just enjoy, review, and pray~**

* * *

><p><em>Drabble: Toshiro Hitsugaya: Truth<em>

"Gah! Why the hell did it have to come to this? Stupid nobility! Stupid scroll! Stupid AllGood! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

Toshiro twitches, picks up a book, and threw it at the black haired girl who was sitting on his bed. Mizuki winces in pain and cradles her injured cranium.

"Owee…Hey! That hurt!"

"It's supposed to hurt you idiot."

She glares at Toshiro and pouts. She couldn't blame him for doing what he did because right now she knew that she was acting childish but how could she not? When _she_ just seemingly decided to enter the academy and stay in classroom Mizuki was in. Mizuki sighs and lies down on the bed and frowns. She had to tell Toshiro or he'll be in more trouble than her.

"Ne, Toshiro…I have to tell you something and you can choose to believe it or not."

Toshiro straightens his posture and looks at worriedly at his (friend…?) classmate lying on his bed.

"Tell me."

Mizuki readjust her view of the white ceiling to Toshiro who was sitting on the chair at the other side of the room.

"Ok, then…I'm…a…a…a…"

"A noble."

Her eyes widen and she sits up. She stares at Toshiro with widen eyes, mouth slightly ajar, and a heart beating so fast she could've died of a heart attack right then and there.

"How the heck do you know?"

He smirks and her breath hitches. Why the hell does everything he does have to be so sexy? Damn it hormones!

"You're not the only one who can sneak into the file cabinet."

"I…" She crosses her arms in front of her and nods. "Momentary grudging respect Toshiro…but why didn't you tell me you knew?"

Toshiro turns to the side and looks out of the window. Trying desperately to the hide the blush crawling up his cheeks.

"I was waiting for you to tell me. I'd figure you had your reason for not telling me."

She smiles and nods. This is why she liked (loved?) Toshiro. He knew enough to be cautious of you and, if forced to, research on you but he'll keep his boundaries and watch from a distance.

"Yeah, I have…well I used to but now I have no choice but to tell you because of that stupid AllGood."

Toshiro takes his eyes off of the window and directs it back to her.

"So, what? Is it like a noble feud or something?"

She looks at him and smiles sadly. Toshiro instinctively clinches his fist. He has never seen her smile…like that. His seen her happy smile, crazy smile, drunk on sugar smile, successfully plotting a prank smile…woah, woah…Since when did he took notice?

"Something like that…well actually," She clinches her hands and looks down. "Her family killed my brother."

She says it so quietly Toshiro had to do a double take to be sure that that was what she said. His fist felt like their burning and his knuckles turned white. He was definitely mad.

"Well, I should start from the beginning. The AllGood family and The Darkrai family, my family, were originally one family merged together but The Darkrai Family were the number one family of the two because one, we had more connections than them and two, we had the scroll of secrets. Usually we would alternate who would take care of the scroll every year but ten years ago, while the scroll was in the AllGood's hands, they refused to give it back to us and this was seen as treason by father and they were quickly arrested and merge between the two families broke. Sometime after five year later my father died because of natural causes and so my brother, being the older of us both, was appointed as the new head but…"

She takes a deep breath and lays back down on the bed and look up at the white ceiling. "At his coronation he was assassinated. They even tried to take me out too but I was sleeping and fell from the chair just when the blade was aimed at my head,"

She snorts and giggles sadly. "The councilor quickly disputed on whether or not they should put me as the next head since no woman in history has ever taken the position. The bastards even tried to marry me off so I could 'produce' an heir."

Toshiro's eyes narrow.

"What did you do?"

"I kicked the guy's balls and laughed in his face. Like hell was getting married and getting pregnant to someone I hardly know."

Toshiro snorts and shakes his head but somehow he was glad.

"So, because of their pointless bickering, I took the stupid scroll in my hands…and burned it into ashes."

"You what?"

"Yup, burned the annoying thing to hell. At first they were pretty pissed."

"Who wouldn't be?"

"Pfft, like I cared. I just wanted them to stop talking and focus on burying my brother. Anyway, after their little tantrum they decided that they could work that into their advantage and announce to every noble house that the scroll of secrets was no more so that I could be the head of the family without worrying about my head rolling off of my body."

"…But they didn't believe it?"

"Some did some didn't. So, those stupid bastards decided that I should tone down my 'excessive need for attention' before I become the head of the family and sent me here."

"They're right."

She sits up and sticks her tongue out at Toshiro.

"Well, whatever because after I do become the head I'm destroying the stupid Darkrai house and live somewhere quiet. I hate being a noble."

Toshiro raises an eyebrow.

"You do know that if you abandon that lifestyle you'll be reduced to living like everybody else outside of the Gotei 13. Cheap clothes, cheap food, and an old worn down house?"

"Why the hell not? That could be quite the adventure!" She turns to the side and stares at the wall with half-lidded eyes. "Besides, if I could have I would have taken that kind of lifestyle…if it meant having my family alive and here with me now."

Toshiro's eyes soften and he looks at her with pitying eyes. He never knew how vulnerable Mizuki was until now.

Toshiro sighs and pushes himself off of the chair and walks towards her. Mizuki looks up and raises an eyebrow.

"What?"

Toshiro ruffles her hair playfully and flicks her forehead. Mizuki pouts and picks up a pillow and throws it towards him but he successfully dodges. She picks up another pillow.

"Stay put you short bastard AND FEEL THE WRATH OF MY PILLOW THROWING SKILLS!"

Toshiro face palms and moves out the way as pillow after pillow (Where she got the pillows from, he'll never know.) is thrown at him.

Oh well, he can take her stupidity for awhile.

As long as she's smiling.


	13. Lessons

AN: You guys are so going to hate me (or love me?) for the next chapter *snickers* anyway, time to do some fanservice! TOSHIRO!  
>Toshiro: Yeah, yeah woman. *pulls out paper* We would like to thank <strong>MidnightRose3939 <strong>for being the first reviewer and the authoress admits that she _loves_ your username.  
>Me: *nodnod*<br>Toshiro: *sighs* Then would be **Kuri Yadomaro **for giving her *points to me* puppy dogs eyes that were too cute for words. Her name sounds Japanese but I'm not to sure she's actually Japanese. It sad that she's a anonymous reviewer.  
>Me: *nods sadly*<br>Toshiro: Then we go to **jdjdjdjdjd **It's also sad that she's anonymous but still loved your review. Damn, how do you say this? jd-d-j..? What the hell?  
>Me: *snickers*<br>Toshiro: *glares* Anyway, next up would be **sakurateodoro **this girl has been a frequent reviewer and reader of her works *points to me* and right now she says that she gives you internet hugz...THAT'S NOT EVEN THE RIGHT SPELLING! Tch. Whatever... For always coming back and reading her stories, she thanks you.  
>Me: *nods happily*<br>Toshiro: Finally, **author in the making123 **for reviewing and she *points to me* is glad that she could make your day with the line that she wrote cuz' you made her day by revewing. We done here?  
>Me: Yup! Enjoy and Reveiw you guys~<br>Toshiro: *walks away* 

* * *

><p><em>Drabble: Toshiro Hitsugaya: Lessons<em>

"Right, Toshiro I need to warn you about all the tricks that that devil girl has up her poorly made sleeves. M'kay?"

"Whatever."

After Mizuki had finally revealed the truth to Toshiro (which actually wasn't much of a big reveal considering that Toshiro already knew the truth) she decided that for Toshiro to combat the stupid AllGood girl he had to learn the very basic manipulation skills that every noble and woman possessed. And that was…

"Seduction!"

Mizuki nods knowingly and Toshiro stares at her like she just revealed to him that he was going to jail. Mizuki looks at Toshiro and knew what that look meant.

"Look, I know you're immune to 'emotions'," Cue pillow throwing in her face and successfully dodging it. "But you need to learn how to counteract her advances and the most cliché and stupid way she could do that is seduction."

Toshiro massages his forehead to numb the oncoming headache he was feeling. Yes, he did agree to 'learn her lessons' on how NOT to fall into the hands of the enemy. What he did NOT agree to was being subjected to her stupidity…but he guessed it came with the job of being her friend…No, wait, he meant classmate.

"So, what do you suggest then?"

Toshiro crosses his arms in front of him and leans on the edge of the desk. He watches carefully as she closes her eyes and thinks up of a plan. Not a minute later a huge blush engulfed her face. Toshiro's eyebrows furrow and he shakes his head and snorts. It was probably going to be something stupid and…

"I'll have to seduce you."

Well, he wasn't expecting that.

"W-What?"

His eyes widen as a small blush appears on his face. He also noted the blush on her face when she nodded and the thought of her seducing him was absolutely…

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Hysterical.

Mizuki pouts as she watches Toshiro grip his sides and continue to laugh at her and her idea. She brings up her fist and glowers before chucking another pillow, magically produced out of nowhere of course, towards Toshiro. He doesn't notice that flying object due to his laughing and was quickly silenced when the said object met with his head.

"Why the hell are you laughing?"

Toshiro straighten up his posture and wipes away a tear that had seemed to be produced from his laughing.

"Do you really think _you_ can seduce _me_?"

She glares at him.

"Well, why the hell not? I can SOOO seduce you."

"Is that a challenge I hear?"

"Yes, yes it is," She pushes herself off of his bed and walk towards the door but not before looking back and smirking at the white haired shinigami to be. "Meet me at the top of the hill at seven o'clock tonight and if you don't show up that means I win Shiro-Chan~."

Toshiro grits his teeth as he sends a scowl her way.

"I'll be there."

She grins and walks out of the door.

Poor Shiro-Chan doesn't even know what his gotten himself into.


	14. Lesson no 1 Seduction

**Me: **I really am sorry for the late update! But the life of a student calls for sacrifices and well, yeah. Anyway, let me remind you that Toshiro is being Toshiro still has his moment of weakness XD On to fanservice!**  
>Toshiro: <strong>Tch. Fine. We would like to thank...Kiki61058 for a review...and I say hi too *blushes***  
>Me: <strong>*snickers***  
>Toshiro: <strong>*glares* Anyway, we move on to sakurateodoro for always reviewing this girls crappy story.**  
>Me: <strong>Hey!**  
>Toshiro: <strong>*smirks* Then we would like to thank...supercoolawesome for reviewing and it's sad that she's anonymous.**  
>Me: <strong>*nods sadly***  
>Toshiro: <strong>*sighs* You idiot. Village-Hidden-In-The-Mist thank you for the review and...I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN FOR CALLING ME SHORT!**  
>Me: <strong>Now, now Toshiro no need to scare off readers now. At least she loves you~**  
>Toshiro: <strong>*cringes* Fangirls *shivers*. And lastly TruReview Thank you for the review and this girl *points to me* is glad that she made my character IC even when here love for me has died already.**  
>Me: <strong>Actually Shiro-Chan My love for you is NOT dead...It's just in a coma~**  
>Toshiro: <strong>You're crazy.**  
>Me: <strong>Hehehe, I know~

* * *

><p><em>Drabble: Toshiro Hitsugaya: Lesson 1. Seduction<em>

Mizuki smirks and licks her lips when she sees her outfit reflected on the mirror. Oh, yes Shiro-Chan made a huge mistake when he accepted her challenge. Sure, she was originally going to go easy on him since it was just on lessons on how to counteract Amaya but now? Oh, no. He ignited a flame within in her and, for once, she was glad that she was taught 'The art of seduction' (albeit she was scarred for life) or she'd be going to battle without a weapon.

But she had nothing to worry.

Even though Toshiro was not the normal male. He was, by definition, male…and males are attracted to females.

She snickers when she applies the gloss on her lips.

He was sooo going down.

* * *

><p>Toshiro sighs and ruffles up his, already disheveled, hair as he waits for Mizuki to come. Was it bright for him to initiate a challenge with someone like her? Nope, not at all.<p>

If she can convince the Captain-Commander to reconsider his decision then Toshiro definitely knew that, whatever she had up her sleeve, it wasn't going to be good.

But would he pass up the opportunity to see Mizuki _try_ to _seduce_ **him**?

Hell no!

He smirks and shoves his hands in his pocket as he waits for the black haired girl. Tonight was going to be interesting indeed.

"Sorry for the wait Toshiro-kun!"

He snorts and rolls his eyes as he turns around to reprimand the black haired girl.

"Finally, you idiot. Do you know how cold—?"

Anything he had to say, anything thought that passed through his head all…vanished. Mizuki was standing in front of him with a short skirt kimono. The kimono looked like it was black in color but he could not properly tell due to the lack of light. The kimono she wore fit her curves perfectly and the cross section was slightly loose to keep her neck and collar bone from being hidden. Her black hair, which was probably combed, was now in a mess making it look like the day they had met.

Toshiro swallows the lump in his throat and tries not to stare but failing miserably.

Mizuki smirks and places one hand on her hips as she tilts her head to the side.

"What's wrong Shiro-Chan? Already bewitched before I could even do anything?"

The teasing tone in Mizuki's voice quickly snaps out Toshiro's staring (ogling) as he looks to the side and mumbles something that sounded like cursing.

Mizuki, seeing the effect, grins and her ego grows. She walks towards Toshiro (making sure to add an extra sway in her step too like what her sensei told her) and stands in front of Toshiro as he refuses to look at her in the eyes.

Mizuki: 1  
>Toshiro: 0<p>

"You know you could give up now and proceed with the lesson without any," She reaches up and trails her fingers down Toshiro's right arm, making him shiver. "Of this."

Toshiro whips his head and looks her in the eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes and perfect pink lips…NO! Focus! Dammit.

"Never."

She shrugs and smirks.

"Suite yourself but let me warn you beforehand. I'm not going to go easy on you Toshiro Hitsugaya."

She smiles wickedly as she walks away from him and opted to stay near the tree just a few feet away from Toshiro, making sure to brush her arm against his as she felt Toshiro shiver. Her smile grew.

"This isn't going to be easy Shiro-Chan~. Like my sensei said, boys will be boys…and they have urges."

Toshiro, snapping out of his trance, whips his head and looks at Mizuki menacingly.

"I don't have urges—"

His sentence was, again, brought to abrupt stop when Mizuki brought her arms up as she starts to stretch giving Toshiro the perfect view of her cleavage. Damn, this wasn't going to be easy.

"Something wrong Shiro-Chan? You look uncomfortable~."

Toshiro bites his tongue to let some sense of sanity come back to him.

"I'm fine."

Her smirk widens as she brings her arms down and watches triumphantly as Toshiro fights the blush trying to take hold of his cheeks.

"I want to play a game Shiro-Chan~."

Toshiro's eyes widen a bit at this notion. Wasn't she supposed to be seducing him…?

"And if you win I'll give up on this whole seductress role and admit defeat~."

She speaks teasingly. Toshiro could hear the smirk practically oozing out of the sentence as her sultry voice reaches his ears. Her voice would have been used so much nicer if she was screaming his name…

NO! DAMN IT TOSHIRO GET IT TOGETHER!

"Fine."

She smirks. Hook, line, and sinker.

"I want to play," She walks towards him as she places his open palm on Toshiro's chest and Toshiro desperately tried not to shut his eyes and groan. Mizuki stands pushes up her toes as she settled her lips near Toshiro's ear. She exhales and Toshiro holds back the urge to push her to the tree and have his way with her. "The Nervous Game. We'll both try to make each other nervous and whoever admits defeat first losses. Got it?"

He nods and she pulls away.

"Then I go first."

She trails her hand on Toshiro's chest.

"You nervous yet?"

She asks.

"No."

She could hear the strangled breath he tried to hide. Poor, poor Toshiro.

She smiles playfully as she reaches up and takes hold of his hair as she pulls him down.

"Are you," She nips his nose. "Nervous yet?"

Damn right he was! Toshiro gulps and tries to look away from her blue eyes that held so much mirth this morning now looked like it was only filled with…lust.

Toshiro knew he had to take hold of this situation…and fast.

"You said that we both have to make each other nervous."

She raises and eyebrow and she looks at him questionably.

"That's right."

Toshiro smirks and finally he knew how to take hold of the situation. He places both of his hands on her hips earning a small gasp from her as he pushes her back to the tree and buries his face in her neck.

Mizuki's eyes widen as she gaps.

"Toshiro…what are you—ah~."

Toshiro hears the small moan that came out from those beautiful pink lips as he nips her pulse.

"Are you nervous?"

He asks seductively and Mizuki, through her hazy mind, says,

"N-No."

Toshiro smirks against her neck as he trails his tongue along her collarbone. Her breath hitches.

"Nervous now?"

"Nnhg-n-no."

Was that, almost, a cry for plea? Toshiro's smirk deepens.

Toshiro: 1  
>Mizuki: 1<p>

"T-Toshiro."

She says in a breathless tone and Toshiro's grip on her hips tightens. He lifts his head and smashes his lips with her lips. Mizuki snakes her arms around Toshiro's neck and buries her hands in his white hair. Toshiro groans and snakes his one hand around her waist as another hand delves into her hair.

Their kiss deepens as Toshiro's pulse quickens and—

"Hey, is anybody there?"

Crap.

They both pull away and look at the figure coming towards them.

Akihiro.

Toshiro curses under his breath as Mizuki tries to straighten up her appearance.

"H-Hey Aki-kun."

She waved nervously at the oncoming male. The male notices the voice and jogs up the hill.

"Oh, hey there Mizu-Chan! Wow." He stops and looks at Mizuki. "What are you wearing?"

"Hmm…?" She looks down on her attire. Crud. "O-Oh…this? Well…it's…a…"

"Cosplay."

Mizuki and Akihiro's attention were quickly drawn to Toshiro who was giving the black haired male a scowl.

"Y-Yeah!" Mizuki exclaims bringing all attention back to her. "I'm cosplaying and Toshiro was helping me!"

"Oh," Akihiro nods. "Well, just so you know sensei's been looking for you two…and his not happy."

"R-Right, we should go back now."

Toshiro only scoffs as he buries his hands deep in his pockets.

The three of them trudge back to the school as Toshiro's glare permanently fixates itself at the back of the black haired boys head.

He needed to get revenge.

But first a cold shower.

Mizuki: 1  
>Toshiro: 1<br>Fate: 1


	15. Lesson no 2 Bribery

**Me: **Hi everyone *waves* I really dont have anything to say so lets get on with the fanservice! TOSHIRO!

**Toshiro: **Nice one woman. Now I know what it'll be like to be married to you *coughs* Anyway, we would like to thank sakurateodoro who has corrected me but I still think there crappy.

**Me: **You are so mean you know that?

**Toshiro: ***smirks* Then we would like to thank xXMajorsDarlinXx for the review and for your picture.

**Me: **I approve of the Sebastian picture. I really do *giggles*

**Toshiro: ***sigh* Then lastly, would be Miiiiki-Chan for the review and the Authoress doesnt mind getting little reviews...as long there are revewis. Again, with the hard names. How the heck do you say this?

**Me: **You're the genius you figure it out.

**Toshiro: ***glares*

**Me: ***grins* Enjoy everyone!

* * *

><p><em>Drabble: Toshiro Hitsugaya: Lesson 2. Bribery<em>

Mizuki looks to the side as she refuses to look at Toshiro. Toshiro does the same as an awkward and painful silence lingers.

Mizuki clears her throat and Toshiro looks at her with a raise eyebrow.

"What happened last night…did not happen and shall never be mentioned ever again."

"But—"

"Never happened. Never to be spoken of. You hear me?"

Mizuki grits her teeth and glares at him. Toshiro narrows his eyes and scoffs before looking away. Mizuki sat on his bed silently as Toshiro leans against his desk and looks out of the window.

"Fine."

Toshiro finally says and she sighs in relief. Toshiro rolls his eyes as she gets up and clasps her hands together.

"Great! Now, for the next lesson."

"I am not going to finish this stupid lesson with you."

He pushes himself off of the desk and Mizuki runs to him and pulls on his sleeve. Toshiro looks back at her and she blushes as she looks away.

"Just do it, okay? I'm only doing this so you won't get into trouble with her."

She mutters and Toshiro snorts as he turns and stare apathetically at her.

"It's you who I'm worried about."

She looks up at him with a small glare.

"Hey! I can perfectly take care of myself. Thank you very much." Toshiro smirks when her voice raises an octave when she said 'thank you'. Mizuki blushes and looks away from his smirk. Goddamit that smirk!

"Alright, then what's the next lesson?"

Toshiro asks as she lets go of his sleeve and walks back to the bed. She crouches down and pulls something out from under the bed. Toshiro almost fainted when he saw her pull out ten solid gold bars and a chest full of jewelries.

"When the hell did you put that in my room?"

Mizuki looks at him and rolls her eyes.

"Please, I could sneak an elephant in here and you still wouldn't notice it."

Toshiro glares at her and she just shrugs it off as she grabs one solid gold bar and walk towards him.

"Lesson no. 2 is bribery."

"Bribery?"

"Yeah, that conniving witch will use her 'daddies' riches into giving up the information," Toshiro opens his mouth but she stops him. "And don't say you're immune to it. A lot of strong people have fallen for this trick. Trust me."

Toshiro rolls his eyes and sighs. "Right then, bring on the bribery."

He says apathetically while shoving his hands in his pocket. Mizuki blushes at the image before her. She shakes off the thought and brings up the gold bar in front of him.

"Right, Toshiro-kun. If you give me the information I want I'll give you ten of this."

She says and Toshiro rolls his eyes.

"No."

Yep, she was expecting that. She hurls the gold bar out of the window ("AH! AKIHIRO ARE YOU OKAY? WHERE DID THAT GOLD BAR CAME FROM?) And walks back to the bed and push the chest of jewelries to him.

"If you give me the information I need I'll give all of this jewelry to your grandmother where she can have a happy retirement."

Toshiro glares at her.

"What? It's safe to assume that the enemy has knowledge on you too."

Toshiro rolls his eyes as he walk towards the chair, sits down, and repeats his answer. Mizuki pouts and crosses her arms in front of her. A smirk takes hold of her lips as she stares mischievously at the white haired shinigami.

"I'll do strip dance, right here and now if you give me the information I want."

Toshiro sputters as a huge blush erupts on his face. He picks up a book and throws it at her successfully hitting her head. She winces in pain and cradles her head as Toshiro looks away with a blush on his face.

"NO!"

He says and Mizuki rolls her eyes with a blush on her face.

"Fine, fine. You pass this test." She turns to the side and mumbles, "It was just a joke."

Toshiro could only face palm. If only she knew that for one second. He was seriously considering it.

* * *

><p><strong>Umm, I'd really like for you guys to help me out. I'm still racking my brain for some lessons to teach Toshiro. I'm done with seduction, bribery, and threat. If you guys could give me some suggestions that would greatly help! Thanks in advance! Ciao~<br>**


	16. Lesson no 3 Threat

**An: ***looks down* Wow, this is a short chapter. Oh, well I'll make sure to make the next one long! So much thanks to:

**sakurateodoro! **Yesh! I can finally type your username without having to check the spelling XD Anyway, thanks for the support and for being the only reviewer last chapter! ;) I hope we can chat later on! :D

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><em>Drabble: Toshiro Hitsugaya: Lesson no. 3 Threat<em>

"A threat!"

Mizuki exclaims and Toshiro scowls. Mizuki sighs and lies down on Toshiro's bed with her hands spread to the side. A smile ghosted her lips as she looks up at the ceiling.

"You want to threaten me when I know it's an empty one?"

She bites her lower lip and closes her eyes. Toshiro had to know despite his reaction, despite how he'll respond. She sits up and looks, opens her eyes, and looks at Toshiro with seriousness.

"I am a noble Toshiro. I lie, I cheat, and I cause pain. Do NOT trust me and NEVER," She looks down and sighs. "Cross me or I will find a way to find you're weakness and use it to my advantage. I can kill every person you love and nobody would know it was me. If they did I would never be convicted. I hold as much power as the Captain-Commander. This means that no matter what your first impression of me was. It was a lie."

Toshiro's eyes widen as he looks at her surprisingly. When has she used such tone of voice? Never. Toshiro gulps and looks to the side with a scowl.

"I told you Toshiro," She whispers as she gets up and walks towards the door. "I am a noble. I can never be trusted."

The door closes with an audible click and Toshiro runs his hands through his white hair with gritted teeth.

Damn, he hated losing.


	17. Lesson no 4 Alcohol

**AN: **And so we only have one more chapter for the lessons **(Unless you want to add more, then throw me some suggestions! Since I'm pretty much out~)**...Wasn't Toshiro such a (interesting) good student? hahah XD Not much to say other than thanks! On to fanservice!

**Vriley! ***blushes* Honestly, you reviewers and your ability to make a writer blush! XD Thank you so much for your review! It made my day (and left me grinning all day long! My classmates wondered if the Joker suddenly decided to replace my soul that day XD)

**sakurateodoro! **FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEW! And yes Mizuki surprised me too! (And I'm the one writing this XD)

**xXMajorsDarlinXx! **Ah, dont you love the powers of "getting-people-to-love-men-from-fandoms-that-were-not-necessarily-loved-by-a-person" That a writer possesses? Hahahah XD Well, I'm glad you're on our side now! Toshiro appreciates it! (Well, atleast I think he does! I'm not too sure if he actually likes fangirls *sweatdrops*)

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><em>Drabble: Toshiro Hitsugaya: Lesson no. 4 Alcohol<em>

"Alcohol!" Mizuki slams the alcoholic drink on Toshiro's table. Toshiro raises an eyebrow and looks at her like she just announced that he had to do a split. Mizuki rolls her eyes as she brings up a bottle of sake from under his table and places it on the table. "Alcohol, my dear Shiro-kun, is a noble's best friend. It drowns out all sorrows and it's our own personal lie detector!"

Toshiro groans and rubs the bridge of his nose. Well, he might as well try it. He needed to do something about his headache. He opens his mouth to comply but a devious plan crosses his head and he smirks. Mizuki blinks innocently and stares confusingly at the mischievous look that Toshiro sported. That can't be good.

"I'll only do it," He pushes the glass of sake towards her and she looks down at the drink as her eyes widen. "If you drink along with me." She looks up at Toshiro and glares at him.

"I can't do that! I'm a noble! This purpose is for _you_ to get drunk, if I get drunk then my heads going to be on Grandfathers Zanpakuto!"

"Drinking on school grounds is not allowed. If I'm going down then I'm taking you with me." Toshiro glares at her and she glares back. The spark of competition in their eyes said it all. Mizuki, albeit hesitantly, takes the glass and downs it in one gulp. She cringes at the taste and hands the glass to Toshiro.

"Now, you." Toshiro smirks and refills the glass before downing it in one go.

This process goes on for about ten minutes or so and Mizuki, after two shots, was drunk.

"Ne~ Shiro-kun…? Who do people always look when someone yells out 'What the hell is that?' and points at a random direction~?" Mizuki asks sluggishly with pink coloured cheeks. Toshiro rolls his eyes and continues to drink his sixth shot of sake. Who knew that Mizuki had a very low tolerance of alcohol?

"I feel like flying. Can we go fly on your lizard Toshiro~?" Toshiro sputters and slams the glass of sake on the table. He glares at Mizuki as Mizuki just blinks innocently.

"Hyorinmaru is NOT a lizard! His a dragon! And no we won't go flying, your drunk and you need to stay in my room." Toshiro huffs but this only made Mizuki giggle.

"That's because you just want to be the one to ride him~" **[1]**

Toshiro gapes as his head meets the desk. This was just too much stupidity for one person to handle. He lifts his head up when he hears shuffling on the floor. His eyes almost popped out of his eye sockets when he saw Mizuki taking off her clothes. Toshiro, being a gentlemen, rushes to her and holds both of her hands away from her clothes.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"But I'm hot~"

Toshiro opens his mouth to shout at her but was quickly cut off when her lips meets his. His eyes widen as his mind tries to process what was going on. When his mind kicked back into gear Mizuki had already ended the kiss. She looks at Toshiro with half lidded eyes as a goofy smile takes hold of her lips.

"I love you Toshiro-kun."

His heartbeat skipped a beat and his eyes widen some more. A gasp leaves his lips but before he could respond, Mizuki closed her eyes and fell forward. Her breathing was even and her face flushed in pink.

Toshiro blinks once and grits his teeth. He takes hold of her shoulders and starts shaking her.

"WAKE UP YOU IDIOT! IT DOESN'T COUNT IF YOU'RE ASLEEP!"

Ah, the things that Toshiro puts up with.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] <strong>BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, dear God. I can't stop laughing XD Just picturing it makes me—pfft…BWAHAHAHA! *rolls on floor* Yes, I have a twisted sense of humour, sue me. ((o (^o^) o))


	18. Last Lesson Pain

_Enjoy~! Sorry but I don't have any fanservice today since I'm watching NCIS and I'm really distracted right now! Next time I promise! :D_

* * *

><p><em>Drabble: Toshiro Hitsugaya: Final Lesson…Pain<em>

Mizuki, after the awful thing called hangover was finished, decided to finish Toshiro's little lesson. The last and final step was pain…and lots of it. She knew that she couldn't strap Toshiro on a chair and force him to watch six hours of Barney singing 'I love you, you love me were a happy family~!' (That was too cruel even for her liking) so she decided to issue a fight with Toshiro.

Granted, she knew that Toshiro had already achieved the bankai stage while she, sadly, has not. He could probably kick her butt in a minute but this was the last test and though this little 'lesson' had become an all out competition. She still had to uphold her promise and teach Toshiro all the ways to counter all of AllGood's crazy ass tactics.

Mizuki bites her lower lip and holds up her Zanpakuto in front of her. Toshiro stood just across her; his body posture mirrored hers as they both stood on the practice grounds that the school provided.

"How the hell were you able to convince sensei to let us use to the practice grounds?" Toshiro asks and Mizuki looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously Toshiro-kun? I was able to sneak a chest full of treasures in your room and you ask how I can convince sensei to let us use the practice grounds?" Toshiro rolls his eyes and snorts. Yeah, he was expecting that answer.

"Plus, I even was able to sneak in a sleeping lion in your room once!" Toshiro's eyes widen and he sputters.

"WHAT THE HELL WOMAN? STAY OUT OF MY FREAKIN' ROOM!" Mizuki pouts and blinks at him cutely. Toshiro tries to hold down the blush that was crawling up to his cheeks.

"But the lion was cold~!" Mizuki retorts and Toshiro scowls. Mizuki sighs disappointingly. "Fine, fine I'll stay out of your room…"

"Good."

"For now,"

"What?"

"Nothing~"

Toshiro grits his teeth and try not to send a boatload of ice crashing down on Mizuki…He really did like her but he did find her quite…

"So, here's the scenario Toshiro-kun! I just went and kidnapped your girlfriend and you have to take her back from me. Got it?"

Clueless…so **very** clueless.

Toshiro sighs (as he refuses to acknowledge that statement) and positions his Zanpakuto in front of him and motions for Mizuki to start. Mizuki nods and charges towards him. Toshiro easily avoids the strike with one step to the side.

Mizuki huffs and swings her Zanpakuto again and again but Toshiro always dodges it.

"Stay put Toshiro-kun!"

"Why the hell would I do that if I'm in a battle?"

Mizuki stops swinging and looks at him with flushed cheeks.

"S-Shut up!"

Toshiro smirks and swings Hyorinmaru towards her. Mizuki ducks and rolls to the side. She looks at Toshiro and gapes.

"You swung your sword at me!"

"That's the whole point of fighting, you idiot! And what the heck are you doing with your Zanpakuto?" Mizuki blinks and tilts her head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"That! The way you're holding your Zanpakuto!" He points to her hands. Mizuki looks down and shrugs.

"Looks fine to me."

Toshiro twitches and walks towards her. He takes both of her hands and shows her how to properly hold a Zanpakuto.

"If you hold it like that you'll wrist will bruise easily, and the way you're swinging your Zanpakuto is wrong. Damn it woman did you even _listen_ to combat training?" Mizuki glares at him and grits her teeth.

"And you can do sooo much better?"

"Yes, yes I can."

Mizuki rolls her eyes and Toshiro grits his teeth. He walks behind her and grabs both of her hands. Mizuki flushes bright red when she felt his hand touch hers. Toshiro grips on her hands softly, brings her Zanpakuto up, and releases it in a full swing.

"That's how you swing a Zanpakuto, idiot."

Mizuki flushes pink and huffs. "Don't call me an idiot! And this is supposed to be you're training not mine!"

"It's your fault for not paying attention to combat training. I guess I'll have to train you for now."

Mizuki gapes and narrows her eyes. "Why would I want that?"

"Idiot," Toshiro says in a harsh tone. Mizuki's eyes widen, she looks back at Toshiro as Toshiro kept his gaze down on the pavement. "I won't always arrive at the right place and at the right moment…so at least know how to protect yourself until I arrive."

Mizuki's eyes widen as she turns five shades of red. She nods nervously and averts her gaze back to her hands.

Only for her blush to intensify when Toshiro's thumb started to make lazy circles on top of her hands for a split second. Whether he did it absentmindedly or if it was intentional…she really didn't want to know.

Mizuki mentally slapped herself to bring her out of her high school girl stupor.

This was NOT how she pictured the day to go!

Damn it Toshiro!

Mizuki: 3

Toshiro: …Winner


	19. Catch Me

**AN: **This is just a little filler since I have no idea how to continue the main story. Sorry...but I'll try my best! (any suggestions, you guys?)

**Aurelia Artemee! ***grins* I'm glad I got a chuckle out of you! (and a review too~)

**xXMajorsDarlinXx! **True! Every girl will have to wait in a line to date him. LOL I can just see him seating on a chair while the fangirls fight it our for his heart! Haha! Thanks for making me giggle with that image! Hahaha XD

_Enjoy~  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Drabble: Toshiro Hitsugaya: Catch Me<em>

Mizuki stares at the book in front of her with a sad smile on her face. Tomorrow was the death anniversary of her brother and she really didn't want to talk or see anyone.

She sighs and leans against on the tree as she balances herself on the branch she was sitting on. Her and her brother were as close as any sibling can be.

He used to tease her about her playful personality and Mizuki would tease him about how tall he was. He would use to protect her from everyone who would hurt her and she, despite her young age, would also try her best to protect him.

A stray tear cascades down her cheek; she hurriedly wipes it away and closes her book. Damn, she shouldn't be crying about this! It has been…five years now.

She sighs and leans against the tree when a sudden dull pain appears on the back of her head. She touches the back of her head and turns around.

She blinks curiously at Toshiro, standing there with a blush on his face and an apple in his hand and another one on the ground…probably the one that hit her head.

"Stop crying you idiot," Mizuki's eyes widen as she rubs her eyes furiously. "It doesn't look good on you."

Mizuki stops rubbing her eyes and looks at Toshiro

His pink dusted cheeks were hidden behind his hair and Mizuki broke out in a huge grin.

"Hey, Toshiro!"

Toshiro frowns and looks up. His eyes widen when Mizuki stood up on the branch, the book on the ground, her face shining brightly with a huge grin on her lovely face.

"What are you doing?"

Toshiro asks nervously as Mizuki spreads her arms and bends her knees.

"Catch me, Toshiro-kun!"

She jumps off of the branch and Toshiro unconfidently opens up his arms to catch her.

He caught her with a blush on his face as Mizuki continued to laugh happily. She lies on top of Toshiro as Toshiro screamed for her to get off but Mizuki ignores it and continues to laugh.

In five years this is the first time she has ever laughed on the day of her brother's death anniversary…

And, she felt, that her brother couldn't be happier.


	20. What if I'll Die

_Drabble: Hitsugaya Toshiro: What if I'll die_

Mizuki stared at Toshiro intently as he continued to write some of his assignments, completely ignoring Mizuki's piercing stare. (His already immune to it)

"Hey, Toshiro-kun." She asks and Toshiro scoffs.

"Assignment. Important. Go Away." He says rather harshly without even looking up at her.

"Come on! One question and I'll never bother you again." She pleads and Toshiro, surprisingly, shuts the book and looks up at her. Huh, she guesses the assignment was really important.

"Fine. Hurry up."

"Ok, then," She starts off with a smile and then suddenly her face turned into pure horror. Some of strands of her hair cover her face and the lights suddenly turn off. Toshiro just shakes his head.

"If I was about to jump of off the cliff…What would you do or say to stop me?" She asks hauntingly and Toshiro, actually interested, thinks about.

"I'd…" He starts.

"Yes?" She leans towards Toshiro and look at him expectantly.

"I think I'd…" He says.

"Yeesss?" She asks again in pure curiosity. What was he going to say?

_BOINK_

…It takes Mizuki ten seconds to realize that Toshiro just hit her on the head.

"I'd hit on you the head for even trying."

She stares blankly at Toshiro and crosses her arms.

"Mean! Well, if it was the other way around, I wouldn't do such a thing!"

"Oh, really? What would _you_ do?"

"I'd tell you that I just burned all your notes and is now proudly sitting on my trash can!"

Toshiro's eyes widen but it immediately turns into a deathly glare.

"You didn't."

"Of course not." Mizuki smirks. "Or did I?"

Toshiro twitches as he slams the book face down on the table and stare dangerously at her. "You. Will. Pay."

And before the teachers could realize it. The school building was made into a personal ground for tag for the two students Shinigami's.

Oh, well. Mizuki's goal _was_ to get Toshiro to exercise for a bit.


End file.
